


Pretty in Red

by waccharimasu



Series: marshmallow indulgents [1]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, I need a break on writing tensed fics, I need to write yume content more huh, Multi, Short & Sweet, The reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: To him, red is his favorite color. To look, to touch, to feel its bright tone, no matter of where it comes from. It brings him happiness, a rather twisted one to be exact.To you, red brings a feeling that you hated. The times where you have to follow him and finding the red colors he wanted to see, it brings you horrid and wish you never see that color again.But, that is about to change—
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Series: marshmallow indulgents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Pretty in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Akudama Drive fans where are you!! It's just two episodes in this moment, but I already had so many ideas for this!
> 
> I like Courier and Cutthroat a lot, btw! Enjoy this sweet drabble, and please do know that the reader and Ordinary Person is an entirely different people by this fic!

"Waaah! What a pretty red!!" the young man, entirely in white colors, brightly smiles at the scenery before him

You, who were with him, just agreeing to his ramblings today. Today, you brought him to the _pachinko_ district, where the lights and the screens are shining bright red. It's kind of strange, that you had never pass this part of Kansai before.

"Hey, let's search for red colors somewhere else!" he then says enthusiastically, grabbing your arm while on it

"Eh? Does the _pachinko_ lights isn't enough for you today?" you ask him about it

"It's surely pretty, but I want something different! Just like that time!" he beams in excitement

That time... You then remembers it, your first meeting with this young man. You wouldn't expected to meet the Akudama with the highest sentence years, and is on the number one list by the police, and absolutely would reward the person who turns him in.

His nickname, Cutthroat.

For once, that doesn't fits with his rather bubbly and friendly exterior, but you knew it. The way he swings his trusty knife, to take the soul of an innocent person, literally just for fun, thinking that it's some kind of an entertainment— It makes you gag by the thought of it.

"Sorry, but can we just go home now...?" you slowly initiates, pulling his arm gently

He turns around, his lilac-colored eyes gazes at you. "What's the matter? It's pretty strange that you ask about that."

You looks down, hoping that he can at least understand. "I'm not feeling well..."

The white-haired young man puts his pale palm to your forehead, he's thinking that you might catch a cold. But, in reality you doesn't, so he has to think of another.

"Ah, I know. You just don't want to see me murdering people, right?" he asks, in a rather bubbly tone

You nods, hesitated. You know that one wrong move, you can lose your soul to the hands of this strange companion of yours. He, in the other hand just owlishly looks at you, taking in your face who is slowly crippling into fear.

"You're being pessimistic again, _____! There's no way I'm gonna hurt you like those I did!" he exclaims, with you suddenly squeaks and moves back

"R-Really?" you gulps your saliva as you reassure of his words

Cutthroat nods, his silky white strands following it. "Of course! That's a promise, just like that time!"

Yeah, you remembered. He saved you from a bunch of punks that is attacking you when you're going home from your errands on one night. You thought that you might die that night, leaving your parents to mourn over you who might die a gruesome death. But, the Gods seemed to have another idea, involving with Kansai's most dangerous Akudama.

He swiftly beheaded the punks' heads with his knives, as easy as like slicing butter. You were stun in horrid, as red blood spurted everywhere. He just laughs maniacally, while exclaiming of the pretty red colors he felt and see. But, when he approached you, minutes later, he was like a knight in shining armour. From then, he decides to be your companion, following you everywhere. And strangely, you agreed to it.

"You really are strange huh, Cutthroat..." you mumbles, a tired smile by your face

He looks at you, " _Hm_? I think that you _are_ the strange one, _____. Of all people whom I spared, you picked to be beside me, rather than running away and call the police."

You laughs lightly, "How can I report the person who saved me from that time? Besides, how can I repay such heroic action you did?"

confusedly, he ask you again. "What's into you lately? Are you watching too much romance series back home?"

Pink-colored blush suddenly brushed upon your cheeks. "N-No! I'm not!!"

"Ah! your cheeks is pink! Can I make it even more redder?" he then approaches you, cupping your face

You had a thing in your mind, if he doesn't want to hurt you by drawing blood, at least there is something that can make him happy, in a less dangerous way. You quickly grab his palm, and runs to the alleys. The two of you were out in the open for too much time, thinking that it's time to move to another place.

"_____! Where are we going?" he asks you in hurry

"Let's move to a rather quiet place. You can get caught!" you make up a reason, as you continue to run deeper to the alleys

After a while, you arrived in a rather quiet alleyway, the red lights of the _pachinko_ district on the distance. You gathered every of your confidence of the thing you're about to do, with him just looking you waiting for your next move.

"C-Consider this... a repayment for everything you did for me," you nervously says, holding his shoulders

He realizes it, and points out. "Ah, do you want to kiss me, _____? _Waah_ , I'm about to get a kiss as a repayment! How nice!!"

You suddenly goes redder, imaginary steam puffs out from your head. Without further ado, you quickly yanks his shirt and two pair of lips are joining together in a rather clumsy kiss. The white-haired Akudama moves his hands, and taking you into his embrace. The two of you parts for a while, before he pushes you to him again, sharing a kiss once again.

Skillfully, he moves his tongue and gestures you to part your lips, to grant him access to deepen that kiss. You comply, giving him what he want. That shy kiss turns out into a rather hot and breathtaking one, as he deepen the kiss with his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth. Your muffled whimpers can be heard, and you obviously enjoyed it.

But sadly, all things must end, so does this kiss. You needed to breathe so you quickly parts, white puffs forming from your mouth. Cutthroat in the other hand, are really fixated on your already red face.

"That color suits you a lot, _____! Let's have more later!" he excitedly says

You shook your head fast. "No, no! I'm too embarrassed, because this is my first kiss!"

His lips tugs into a gentle smile, gently hugging you again. "This makes me want to keep you to myself and not letting anyone have you."

"Y-Yeah, that's good..." you stutters, returning his hug

You then continue, your face is still red. "I glad that my first kiss is you, Cutthroat. Ha, I'm really a weirdo."

He replies, caressing your hair. "Well, you glad that I also like that red colors too."

Destiny is strange sometimes. You were just a normal person, living the life with all of you got in the city of Kansai. But, it makes you share a relationship with someone like him, an Akudama with 967 years of prison sentences. Well, despite that title, he's actually a rather sweet and bubbly person, and absolutely willing to protect you from anyone who might bring you harm.

Yes, it is another normal day for you, 

— _maybe_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was on impulse. And yes, Sakurai Takahiro as Arthur Prototype (Fate) impacted me a lot so he's softer than it was supposed to be wwww.
> 
> Thank you for reading, make sure to give kudos and/or comment!
> 
> follow me on twitter @/umeirohane!


End file.
